leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rammus/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "I've seen a lot of things, but this... this is a first." - , the Prodigal Explorer, after first meeting Ravaged by Rune Wars long past, the lands south of the Great Barrier are wrecked by chaotic magical storms, leaving the grasp of nature's rule tenuous at best. While abnormal flora or fauna are the norm rather than the exception in these ruined areas, perhaps none is more curious than the case of Rammus. While no one is entirely certain why an armadillo from the Shurima Desert crossed the Kumungu Jungle into the Plague Jungles, Rammus made just such a journey. There, amongst the twisted vines and festering rot, he came across an oddity - a healthy evergreen hedge maze, stretching as far as the eye could see. As he explored the maze, something compelled him towards its center - a light, a presence of some kind. As he drew closer, the light surged, blinding him and knocking him unconscious. When he awoke, Rammus' whole world had changed. The maze had vanished and he felt truly cognizant for the first time in his otherwise unremarkable life. As his predicament dawned on him, Rammus had a moment of panic. As he trembled, the earth around him began to , the intensity increasing until he managed to steady himself. As the quake receded, Rammus arose and left the Plague Jungles in search of others like him. His search brought him across all the lands south of the Great Barrier, but everywhere he went, he was unique. The hardships of this sojourn inspired him to craft the suit of armor that would earn him the title of . Rammus's quest eventually drew him to the only place where a sentient armadillo is less than confounding - the League of Legends. |-| 1st= :Released in V1.0.0.32 (October 23rd, 2009) Make fun of his name, make fun of his armor, and Rammus will laugh. But he will still lay you out! The dangerous magic that dominates the Plague Lands has an effect on all life within its confines. Rammus is a living example. No one is entirely certain how an armadillo from the Shurima Desert made his way through the Kumungu Jungle - much less unharmed - but he did just that. Caught in a burst of wild magic, Rammus began to evolve. In the matter of a week, he was man-sized and a week after that he had achieved sentience. The question became, what now? There really wasn't a place in the world for a sentient armadillo - except in the League of Legends. His new form was certainly equipped to fight, and especially to defend. However, it was Rammus' newfound sense of humor that led him to craft an outrageous suit of armor to go over his natural protection – giving birth to the fearsome Armordillo! Previous Abilities Inspiration (Rammus).png|Inspiration Spiked Shell old.png|1st Spiked Shell (I) Powerball old.png|1st Powerball (Q) Defensive Ball Curl old.png|1st Defensive Ball Curl (W) Puncturing Taunt old.png|1st Puncturing Taunt (E) Tremors old.png|1st Tremors ® Rammus gains ( ) . |targeting = Spiked Shell is a self-targeted buff. |additional = * Spiked Shell interacts with Rammus' '' and ( bonus AD}} at level 1 and |AD}} per level, for a maximum at level 18) * Armor (de)buffs ( , ) will affect Spiked Shell's bonus (Rammus' '' will be reduced if his armor goes below 0) }} Previous Quotes ;Movement/Attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Death * Previous Splash Art North America= Rammus OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Rammus Rammus ChromeSkin old.jpg|1st Chrome Rammus Rammus MoltenSkin old.jpg|1st Molten Rammus Rammus FreljordSkin old.jpg|1st Freljord Rammus |-|China= Rammus OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Rammus Rammus ChromeSkin Ch.jpg|Chrome Rammus Rammus MoltenSkin Ch.jpg|Molten Rammus Rammus FreljordSkin Ch.jpg|Freljord Rammus Patch History from . ** Attack speed ratio increased to from . ;V9.24 * Stats ** Health growth increased to 95 to 86. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 12 at all ranks. ;V9.14 * ** Can no longer be interrupted by CC effects while under the effects of , , or . ;V9.13 - June 27th Hotfix * ** Empowered damage now properly triggers . * ** Empowered damage now properly triggers . ;V9.11 * ** Bonus magic damage changed to 10 at all levels from . * ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ;V9.7 * ** Buffs aura now properly follow the model during certain animations. ;V9.6 * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.24 * ** Recall SFX are no longer heard globally if he is in vision. ;V8.16 * ** Armor ratio increased to % armor}} from %|armor}}. ** Magic resistance ratio increased to % magic resistance}} from %|magic resistance}}. ;V8.9 * ** Rammus Bot no longer becomes dormant while in Powerball. * ** Base armor increased to 30 from 20. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 8 from . ;V7.24b * Stats ** +15% bonus attack speed at level 1. ;V7.24 * ** No longer loses the additional base armor he received in V7.22 when using Powerball or . ;V7.23 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to 36 from 40. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Now has +15% bonus attack speed at level 1. ** Base armor increased to 40 from . ;V7.21 * ** Bonus armor ratio increased to %|armor}} from %|armor}}. ** Bonus magic resistance reduced to 10 from 20. ** Bonus magic resistance ratio reduced to %|magic resistance}} from %|magic resistance}}. ;V7.14 * ** Self-slow reduced to 30% from 60%. ** Now properly increases the size of slow zone. ;V7.13 * General ** Dance animation speed now increases with movement speed. ;V7.10 * ** Grants as bonus attack damage. ** Basic attacks deals bonus magic damage amplified by 50% to level), up to level 13}} bonus magic damage while is active. * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 7. ** Is now a channeled spell, and thus is stopped by spells that interrupt channels. ** Maximum movement speed changed to level)}}% from 155%. ** Base damage reduced to from . ** Slow increased to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from 2. ** Radius slightly reduced, allowing Rammus to better navigate through enemies. Collision check rate increased, making collision more consistent. ** Rammus can now interact with Plants during Powerball * ** Cooldown reduced to 6 seconds from 14. ** Bonus armor changed to 20 % armor)}} from . ** Bonus magic resistance changed to 20 % magic resistance)}} from . ** Now slows Rammus by 60% during the effect. ** Can be toggled off early. ** Damage when attacked changed to damage from . * ** Renamed Frenzying Taunt from Puncturing Taunt. ** Reduces the target's armor by . ** Grants % bonus attack speed for the duration of the taunt. ** Attack speed bonus constantly refreshes while any of '''Rammus' '''other spells are active. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** AP ratio reduced to from . ** Slow enemies it damage by % for seconds, stacking up to 8 times, up to a maximum of %. ** Deals double damage to structures. *** Damage against structure per second increased to from . ;V6.15 * ** Displacement stun lasting longer than intended. ;V6.8 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for and updated to the Chinese art. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 60 at all ranks. ;V5.24 * ** Collision radius reduced to 225 from 325. ** Slow duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Pathfinding updated to have Rammus go through units (rather than around them) while active. ;V5.16 * Stats ** Armor growth increased to from . * ** Base return damage increased to from . ;V5.6 * General ** New ability icons. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V4.20 * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from 10 at all ranks. * ** Armor reduction reduced to from . ;V4.17 * ** Effects changed to persist for 1 second after switching to from ending instantly. * ** Effects changed to persist for 1 second after switching to from ending instantly. ;V4.16 * General ** New lore. ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Base armor increased to 25 from 21. ;V3.15 * ** Being able to reactivate to end the effects early (cooldown begins on-cast) *** Can still be done by using . * ** Duration changed to seconds from . ** Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from . * ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 120. ;V3.13 * Texture Update ;V3.7 * ** Being able to target minions. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to 8 from 6. ** Base armor increased to 25 from 21. ** Movement speed increased to 335 from 310. ;V1.0.0.144 * Stats ** Magic resistance per level increased to from 0. ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cast time reduced. ** Movement delay after collision reduced. * ** Mana cost reduced to 40 from 50. ;V1.0.0.136 * Stats ** Base armor reduced to from . ** Base attack damage reduced to from . * ** Right-clicking while active moves Rammus close enough to hit his target. ;V1.0.0.134 * ** Bonus resistances reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.133 * General ** Dance updated to make Rammus actually rotate around his center axis when on his back. ;V1.0.0.132 * ** Duration reduced to 7 seconds from 8. ** Initial bonus movement speed increased to 30% from 25%. * ** Base damage return reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.126 * General * Recommended items not displaying for Rammus. ;V1.0.0.125 * Stats ** Attack damage per level increased to from * ** Rammus can immediately switch to while active. * ** Base damage return changed to from . ** Cast time. ** Rammus can immediately switch to while active. ** Tooltip incorrectly displaying bonus armor values. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Having an AP ratio. ;V1.0.0.111 * Updated tooltips. * ** Speed reduced by about 15%. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Slow reduced to % from %. ** Slow duration reduced to 3 seconds from 4. * ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 9. ;V1.0.0.105 * ** Enemies who blocked the taunt displaying the particle over their heads. ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Base damage return reduced to from . ** Tooltip not displaying correct bonus damage return value. ;V1.0.0.103 * General ** Movement speed increased to 310 from 305. ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 11. * ** Cooldown reduced to 14 seconds from 15. ** Damage return has a ratio. * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Several responsiveness errors. ;V1.0.0.101 * ** Can be reactivated to end the effects early. ;V1.0.0.100 * General ** Basic attack timer errors. * ** Sound continuing to play after Rammus hits his target. ;V1.0.0.87 * ** Occasionally dealing double damage. ;V1.0.0.86 * Stats: ** Attack range increased to 125 from 100. ** Mana regeneration per level increased to from . * ** Cooldown reduced to 11 seconds from 12. * ** Cooldown reduced to 15 seconds from 18. ** Mana cost changed to 50 at all ranks from . * ** Mana cost changed to 120 at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.83 * Stats ** Base mana regeneration increased to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.82 * General ** Basic attack animation timing updated. * ** Ramps up in pitch to match Rammus' increased movement speed. ** Rammus' movement speed being slightly too low while active. * ** Rammus' movement speed being slightly too low while active. ;V1.0.0.81 * ** Affected enemies display 'Taunted!' over their heads. ;V1.0.0.61 * ** Damage being negated by and/or . ;V1.0.0.52 * Stats ** Base health increased to 420 from 400. ** Health per level increased to 86 from 76. * ** Base damage per second increased to from . ;V0.9.25.24 * ** Updated to hit immobile targets more easily. ;V0.9.22.16 * ** Has a 1 second cooldown upon casting. ** Slow changed to % from %. ** Mana cost changed to from . ** Tooltip updated. ;V0.9.22.15 * Stats ** Base health reduced to 400 from 430. ** Movement speed increased to 305 from 300. * ** Bonus resistances changed to from . ** Damage return increased to from . * ** Armor reduction increased to from . * ** Base damage per second reduced to from . ;V0.8.22.115 * ** Bonus resistances reduced to from . ;V0.8.21.110 * General ** Recommended items updated. * Stats ** Base health increased to 430 from 394. ** Health per level increased to 76 from 70. * ** Bonus AD being removed after Rammus is revived by . * ** Rammus gains bonus magic resistance equal to the bonus armor amount while active. ** Damage return increased to from . * ** Collision radius on minions reduced. ** Collision radius on champions increased. ** Can be toggled off. ** Cast time. ** Initial bonus movement speed increased to 25% from 20%. ** Mana cost reduced to from . * ** AP ratio increased to from ** Mana cost reduced to from . ;July 10, 2009 Patch * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Rammus